


Después de la caída

by naruhi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, bad words
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhi/pseuds/naruhi
Summary: James Potter busca una pareja para procrear hijos mágicos.





	Después de la caída

**Author's Note:**

> Los resúmenes no son lo mio,espero que esto les guste y si es así haganmelo saber,escribí esto en mi celular así que los horrores de ortografía son mios ,disculpenme por ellos y ya saben la renuncia habitual, nada me pertenece y no gano dinero haciendo esto.

Después de la caída.

 

Hace muchos años, los sangre pura comenzaron a extinguirse ; Los niños ya no nacían y muchos de los que si lo hacían nacían squibs.

Los Alphas pronto quedaron sin omegas que criar y las mujeres con úteros marchitos eran inútiles para la procreación.

Los omegas fértiles eran valiosos y pronto no importaba su estado de sangre ni su falta de fortuna siempre y cuando se pudieran criar.

Aun que la ultima palabra siempre la tenía el dinero, ¿quien ofrecía mas por un futuro legado?.

Los mestizos eran mas poderoso que los niños que nacieron de un omega o mujer sangre pura y pronto los muggles fueron utilizados para resucitar la fortaleza mágica en la sangre.

En Hogwards los niños que tenían sangre mestiza eran comunes y mas deseables que un sangre pura casi squib que podría dar como descendientes a no mágicos o peor infértiles. 

Pocos magos continuaron con su tradición de unirse solo con sangres pura y pronto se extinguieron y los nombres de sus casas caídas se usaron como advertencia.

James Charlus Potter fue criado por su padre Alpha de magia débil y casi estéril y su madre una mujer mestiza que amaba tan profundamente a su padre que no le importo esperar casi tres décadas para tenerlo en sus brazos .

James fue mimado por su familia casi extinta y adiestrado desde la infancia con el objetivo de encontrar una pareja fértil y poderosa que pudiera darle crías fuertes y mágicos, así que aun que su interés estaba en Lily Evans y su belleza ardiente,su padre nunca la aprobaría, no por ser nacida de muggles o estar sin fortuna adecuada,no ,solo por el hecho de que aunque era muy talentosa y casi un prodigio,su poder mágico era lamentablemente promedio.

Además su Alpha interno no se sentía ni remotamente atraído por esa mujer sin aroma, Lily la hermosa Beta que no lo excitaba.

A los quince años sabia que se casaría con alguien poderoso y para su desgracia la hermosa mujer no lo era.

Ese día caluroso se separó de su pequeña manada y se dirigió a una parte aislada del castillo, necesitaba pensar en sus sentimiento miserables ,amar a Lily y no desearla, casarse con Lily y no tener crías, tener crías y que no amara a quien los pariría;además si no se da prisa sus padres arreglarían un matrimonio con un extranjero capaz que les pudiera dar nietos reales.

En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Ya era hora de pensar en su futuro familiar ,su padre era anciano y la magia débil que posee no lo dejaría vivir mas y su anciana madre no sobreviviría sin su amado esposo. 

Tenia sólo unos cuantos años mas con ellos, lo suficiente para que lo vean graduarse y tal vez con mucha suerte ver nacer un nieto.

Sin darse cuanta llego pronto al muelle donde se anclaban los botes que utilizan los primeros años.  
Y ahí perdido en sus pensamientos de repente un aroma lo golpeó ,tan fuerte como el sauce boxeador.

Y así como el depredador que era se dispuso a cazar a su deliciosa presa.

El aroma se hacia mas fuerte conforme mas se adentraba al bosque ,el olor de un Omega fuerte,fértil y los mas importante sin reclamar. 

La fragancia era embriagadora,dulce pero fresca ;como lluvia fría que cae en tierra verde , era como si un frondoso bosque se arremolinara en su respingada nariz.

Una figura vestida de negro se encontraba arrodillada junto a un gran roble y estaba tan ensimismada en su tarea que nunca lo noto acercarse.

Severus snape estaba perdido en su mundo de probabilidades para su pequeño tesoro ; Hongos dorados, tan valiosos como raros,capaces de maximizar por mil el poder de un inofensivo veneno hasta convertirlo en un arma de clase mundial, o mejor aun de potenciar un simple antídoto en un elixir milagroso capaz de arrebatar un alma de la muerte.  
Si vendía aunque que sea uno a San Mungo podría ser capaz no solo de pagar sus siguientes colegiaturas, podría dejar de depender de la caridad de la escuela y comprar batas decentes, unas que no fueran de segunda mano y le quedaran demasiado cortas ,si no unas que fueran nuevas ,limpias y bonitas .  
Si vendía los seis que estaba cosechando no solo podría alejarse de su horrible padre y su apática madre ,podría pagar por su maestría en pociones y la de defensa contra las artes oscuras ,podría no solo comprar los ingredientes caros que solo los ricos podían permitirse ,experimentaría con posiones y ganaría dinero con ellas y sus patentes, el futuro se veía muy brillante y todo por esos pequeños hongos del tamaño de la palma decsu mano.

Y de repente alguien le respiraba en el cuello ,cerca de donde estaria una glándula de olor; unos labios besaban su delgada y pálida nuca, extraños y fuertes brazos lo sujetaban estrechamente por su delgada cintura.  
Estaba congelado ,su varita en el bolsillo de la raida bata y sus manos ocupadas con su precioso boleto a la independencia.

\- Hola snivellus , que gusto olerte y mira ...que tienes ahí- dijo James encantado mientras levantaba una de las manos ocupadas de severus cerca de sus verdes ojos.

-¡Alejate Potter ,estos son míos!- gruño snape, mientras intentaba inútilmente alejarse del agarre de James.

-Mi querido murciélago ,si quisiera podría quitartelos ,venderlos y nadie cuestionaría jamas mi palabra contra la tuya- James le hablo suavemente ,como un amante seduciéndolo ,sino lo estuviera amenazando.

Severus se tenso en su agarre y contemplo su opciones ,Potter era fuerte y además un Alpha ,el era un Beta sin una varita para nivelar las desventaja ,y ahora un pelea no solo sería estúpida sino que corría el peligro de destruir sus Hongos y con ellos su única oportunidad para un futuro.

\- Que deseas Potter - hablo el Slytherin con cautela e inclinando instintivamente su cuello en sumisión;que el desgraciado miserable de Potter dijera lo que quería y se largara ,así el podría poner en marcha sus planes ... y otra vez estaba divagando mientras el inútil Alpha lamia su cuello.

-Dime Snape, ¿ por que nunca mencionaste ser un omega?- cuestiono James.

De que mierda estaba hablando el estúpido de Potter,el era un Beta cuyo único talento era pociones ,no era hermoso ni delicado como un omega y jamás había experimentado un celo,nunca sintió el calor de la excitación ni la necesidad de ser sumiso.

-¿Estas ebrio Potter o tu escasa materia gris por fin se convirtió en mierda de troll ? - el sarcasmo broto de su boca tan fácilmente como veneno de los colmillos de una serpiente.

La mente de James procesaba la información hasta dar con una respuesta, un omega a punto de florecer,un omega tardío que jamas experimento a un Alpha, un omega que sin estar en celo logro seducirlo.

Un poderoso omega puro ,capaz de darle la fuerte descendencia que tanto el como sus padres deseaban,y del que nadie tenia conocimiento. 

Y esto era lo que el destino llamaba: Oportunidad.

-Dime Snape ¿ que tanto deseas estos Hongos?, ¿que harías por ellos?- la voz de James era fría y calculadora ,si jugaba bien sus cartas podría tener un omega poderoso y fértil para traer al mundo a sus cachorros.

Su Alpha estaba ronroneando en su interior exigiendo dominar y marcar a su compañero antes de que alguien mas lo arrebate, los omegas poderosos eran tan codiciados como un dragón codicia el oro.

La boca de James se arrastró de un costado de su cuello al otro, la pálida piel se estaba tornando rojiza por el rubor .  
Severus podía sentir un par de labios besando su cuello y la lengua y dientes de Potter jugueteando con su piel pálida lechosa, este imbécil hijo de troll creía que era una ramera o quería que que le rogara por misericordia. 

El tenia su puta dignidad ,su maldito orgullo ,era descendiente de los Prince maldita sea,pero sin esos ingredientes tendría que seguir viviendo en la maldita miseria,sus sueños de ser un Maestro pocionista y alejarse de sus padres se verían hecho añicos y viviría miserable y amargado, viviendo en el mundo muggle en esa casa destartalada y sin dinero,sin oportunidad de progresar, de tener una pareja o mantener alimentado a un cachorro.

James vio la renuencia reflejada en su cara ,sus dudas y la resignación, el sabia que snivellus era pobre, que asistía al colegió solo por caridad de Albus Dumbledore ,y si Snape estaba tan ansioso por conservar esos ingredientes tal vez podría seducirlo con los lujos y ventajas que obtendría al pertenecer a el.

-Sabes yo podría ayudarte Severus- susurro James - tendrías siempre la seda más fina rozando tu delicada piel- dijo acariciando su torso ,un dedo persistente rodeando la tela sobre un delicado pezón - las comidas mas deliciosas que un elfo jamas podría preparar, la fruta mas dulce que tu boca podría saborear , viajes a lugares que jamas haz visto ,los ingredientes mas caros y raros sobre los que podrías poner tu delgados y pálidos dedos - continuó James mientras llevaba una de las manos aun ocupada de Severus hasta su boca para acariciar las blancas muñecas con sus ásperos labios - tendrias una mansión para llamarte Amo y oro en tus bóvedas para reclamar como tuyo.

El aliento de Potter era cálido al igual que sus promesas y todo lo que el deseaba se lo estaban arrojando , pero a que costo se pregunto.

-¿A cambio de que Potter?,convertirme en tu puta ,gracias pero no gracias,prefiero morir antes que ser deshonrado por ti- la voz de severus temblaba con rabia apenas contenida y sus ojos se humedecían por el luto de sus sueños marchitándose.  
Pero jamas se rebajaría a ser la prostituta de Potter ,solo pensar que se burlara de el con sus amigos y los sucios rumores que lo perseguirían por siempre, no valían la pena sus valiosos Hongos.

Corre y vive otro día Severus ,corre pero con tu dignidad y cuerpo intactos.

Puta,una puta no tiene un anillo en el dedo ni un gran nombre que presentar y definitivamente un puta no sería madre de su progenie. 

James quería un esposo y un hijo concebido entre sabanas legales. En un mundo donde el valor del estatus de sangre pura ya no importaba nada , aun se tenia en alta estima el estado de legítimo e ilegítimo.

Como muestra el ejemplo Tom Riddle , un poderoso omega mestizo ,que se caso con Abraxas Malfoy solo días antes de que naciera Lucius y por eso el rubio tenía mas derecho a la fortuna Malfoy que sus medios hermanos mayores, bastardos y casi squibs,que nunca fueron reconocidos .  
Nacido como un Alpha poderoso y mágico Lucius se convirtió en el orgullo de su padre Alpha y a su padre omega lo ducharon de elogios y oro.  
Y hasta el día de hoy Tom Malfoy se llena orgullo al haber conseguido lo que deseaba: un nombre de gran linaje ,un Alpha que lo consiente, fortuna para durar siglos y arreglar un buen matrimonio a su único hijo con Arthur Weasley un omega extremadamente fértil y sumiso,su tercer nieto estaba en camino y todos eran mágicos y poderos,si Tom Malfoy era un omega satisfecho con su vida.  
Y su pálida serpiente seria la siguiente matriarca de la familia Potter.

\- Dime Severus ,¿si pongo un anillo en tu dedo cambiarias de opinión? ,si todos pudieran ver un apuesto macho Alpha de tu brazo y tu vientre lleno y maduro con un niño ,con la carencia en olvido y la abundancia en tu casa,que todos incluso Evans te miraran con envidia por haberle arrebatado al macho que ella anhelaba, que Sirius este humillado por verte hinchado de mi semilla cuando el quería dar a luz a mi cachorro, que Lupin vea tu cara satisfecha de placer y se llene de amargura al saber que el no es quien te lo da,dime que lo quieres,repondeme y hoy mismo tendrás lo que pidas a tus pies ,tus deseos serán ordenes y tus sueños se cumplirán, solo di que si , y el anillo mas brillante adornará tu mano- James hablo con la voz llena de pasión y lujuria ,mientras sus labios mordisqueaban la glándula de olor de Severus.

El pequeño omega gemía dulcemente imaginado la cara de Lily al haber atrapado al Alpha por el cual había roto su amistad.

Severus era un omega ,pero uno muy rencoroso y vengativo.

No podía esperar al ver la cara de esa arpía pelirroja contorsionada por la envidia y la humillación, ella pagaría por haberle roto el corazón.

Ya podía imaginarlo ,el de pie frente a Lily con un gran anillo en su dedo ,la mordedura en su cuello y Potter abrazándolo por detrás mientras le decía a Evans...  
"Amigos por siempre Lily”.

Merlín seria maravilloso y un balsamo para su orgullo herido .

-Si... Lo haré Potter - contesto en voz baja Severus.

Lo hizo,joder que lo hizo ,logro que snape aceptara;sólo hacia falta hablar con sus padres y obtener el anillo mas costoso que pudiera comprar.

Su hijo seria concebido en el primer celo de su omega,que seria en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas.Por los calzones de Merlín el tenia un omega, el seria un padre,si todo va bien su hijo nacería a inicios de su sexto año y su segundo hijo al graduarse.Mierda estaba emocionado. 

-Vamos Severus - dijo James mientras se levantaba y junto con el a snape, espero pacientemente a que terminara de empacar sus Hongos Dorados y se sacudiera la tierra de sus manos y túnica.

Sujeto al Slytherin por la delgada cintura y lo encamino al castillo.

\- Nuestros hijos serán hermoso y fuertes como su padre omega- le confió a la serpiente.

\- ¿De que demonios hablas potter? soy un Beta ,y seria muy complicado que yo quedara preñado- gruño Severus,al menos sin una potente poción de fertilidad, no que el no pudiera prepararla.

\- Mi deliciosa serpiente plateada, ahí es donde estas equivocado, ¿de verdad piensas que te encontré al fondo del bosque prohibido solo de casualidad ? - James se rió un poco - no futuro padre de mis hijos ,te encontré por el fuerte y maravilloso aroma a Omega que despides y lo mejor de todo es que tu primer celo no lo pasaras mas que conmigo ,en un par de semanas estarás listo para que te marque.

Severus estaba en shock ,¡el era un Beta! ,toda su vida había sido un beta sin encanto y sin dinero dos de la tres grandes cosas que debes tener en una comunidad mágica ,lo único que poseía era magia y una muy poderosa si alguien como Potter lo deseaba para continuar con su linaje, pero ser omega jamas paso por su cabeza ,o Potter era un idiota o el idiota era el por nunca darse cuenta de su naturaleza.

\- ¿Y que prosigue Potter?-cuestiono el ahora denominado omega.

Mientras caminaban por la hierba y se acercaban cada vez mas a los pasillos de piedra,James apretó mas fuerte su agarre en la cintura de Severus.

\- Les enviare una lechuza a mis padres inmediatamente informándole la situación y en la cena obtendrás tu anillo de compromiso, podrás presumir ante toda la escuela si así lo deseas- dijo James con la intención de que el ego de severus entrara al juego.

\- Me parece bien ,tu puedes ir haciendo esa carta mientras voy a mi dormitorio y te veré en la cena- contestó el pálido jovencito mientras se detenía al borde de una escalera que iba directo a las mazmorras.

El Gryffindor ,sostuvo el rostro del omega delicadamente mientras sus labios se juntaban delicadamente y después de unos segundos fue como si un fuego se avivara dentro de sus cuerpos y el agua que lo apagaría se encontrará en la boca del otro.

Sus lenguas se rozaban y bailaban frenéticas entre ellas,sus labios húmedos por la saliva compartida, la manos sudaban mientras sujetan lo que tenían a su alcanze ,ropa,cabello o piel.

Cuando por fin se alejaron del otro ,pudieron observar en los ojos del contrario la pasión y el deseo que la lujuria de los besos despertó.

\- Nos vemos en la cena - se despidió el león.  
Mansamente asintió el de ojos negros,y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

La respuesta de sus padres llego justo antes de la cena ,junto con la carta donde expresaban el mismo entusiasmo que el por el joven omega se encontraba un delicado anillo hecho de mithril y un diamante de fuego en forma de lágrima,elegante en su sencillez y valioso como la promesa que representaba.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se arreglo un poco mas de lo acostumbrado, su cabello castaño no era perfecto pero parecía decente. Su túnica era color medianoche con reflejos azules y un gran broche en forma de leos adornaba su corbata.

Bajo de prisa la torre de Gryffindor ,tenia solo quince minutos para el comienzo de la cena y para estas alturas varios Alphas ya debieron notar el aroma a omega de Severus.

Cuando por fin llego al gran comedor su futura pareja aun no estaba presente, tomo unos cuantos minutos para calmar su respiración y prepararse para el espectáculo.  
Diez minutos después llego Snape ,seguido de tres Alphas que intentaban sin éxito entablar una conversación, sus instintos posesivos se activaron y un gruñido bajo broto de su garganta.

-vamos snape,di que si - hablo un Alpha desconocido.  
\- si snape,solo es una rato y lo vas a disfrutar- agrego otro con la voz llena de lasciva.

-haremos que lo disfrutes snape- 

Que mierda le estaban insinuando a su omega,tan pronto como los vio se levanto como un rayo y se paro frente a ellos.

\- Pierdanse idiotas, Snape es mío y no tiene necesidad de basura infértil como ustedes.

\- ¡ quien demonios te cres Potter!- 

-¡tenemos tanto derecho a divertirnos con el como tu ,estúpido Gryffindor!-

-¡si,si el no te pertenece!-

\- Ha ,pero ahí es donde están equivocados - hablo James con voz gruesa y la autoridad en su porte.- Severus Snape es mi prometido y futuro esposo.

Mientras James decía esto todos en el gran comedor que estaban atentos al espectáculo se quedaron atónitos, su manada estaba incrédula y Evans parecía al borde de la furia.

James acercó a severus a su cuerpo y con un movimiento ágil saco el anillo de su bata y procedió a colocarlo en la mano del Slytherin,la mirada derrotada en los ojos de los Alphas fue como agua fresca en una garganta reseca.  
Severus vio el anillo y se pavoneo hasta llegar a la mesa de las serpientes;sus compañeros Betas y omegas lo rodearon enseguida admirando el hermoso anillo y felicitándolo por atrapar un joven y viril Alpha con una gran fortuna.  
La mirada de suficiencia que le envió a Lily lo decía todo.  
" si te hubieras quedado conmigo lo hubiera rechazado"  
Pero ahora Evans tendría que conformarse con un hombre distinto, sin la fortuna que el nombre Potter representaba y sin la seguridad del cariño que su amistad brindaba.

Si vas a comer veneno , asegurate de lamer el plato.

James potter era su veneno y lamería con gusto el plato solo para ver de nuevo esa mirada de horror en la mujer pelirroja.

 

Epílogo

 

Severus Potter era el omega mas joven en recibir su Maestría no solo en el área de Pociones sino también en Defensa contra las artes oscuras,sus creaciones eran admiradas por todos en el mundo mágico, a los veinticinco años era esposo de un gran Alpha,con tres hermosos cachorros todos de cabellera negra y brillantes ojos verdes.

El anillo en su dedo símbolo de su estatus ,la mordida en su cuello representaba su pertenencia a un Alpha.

Al principio no había amor entre el y su esposo ,solo la lujuria de la que eran capaces dos jóvenes con hormonas ardientes ,pero después de su segundo embarazo comenzaron a encariñarce y al nacimiento de su tercer hijo estaban profundamente enamorados.  
Sus suegros eran maravillosos con el ,tanto como una pareja de ancianos agradecidos con un solo hijo podían al portador de sus tres nietos.  
Los amigos de su marido los respetaban tanto como los envidiaban y Lily Evans lo aborrecía,lo ultimo que escuchó de ella era que intento robar al esposo de Alice Longbottom su supuesta mejor amiga, fue un escandalo y el lo disfruto ,el odio por su traición muere lento.

Todo era maravilloso en la vida de Severus Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy mala para los lemmons ,así que disculpen si se quedaron con las ganas de leer alguno, solo quería un fic donde severus fuera un omega muy deseado y que James fuera su pareja.


End file.
